A Matter of Blood
by Dykast
Summary: AU, OOC. Yaoi. Ran is a Bhaalspawn, but unware of his true nature. All that changes when Ameliassan is killed, and the wouldbegoddess sent a tiny bit of her Taint to any surviving Bhaalspawn: Ran.


__

First off.. I don't Own ( or Claim to Own ) Weiss Kreuz OR Baldur's Gate. Weiss is owned by Project Weiss and Baldur's Gate is owned by TSR and Wizards of the Coast. Just taking the Weiss boys for a bit of fun in Faerun!

This idea hit me after I was fiddling with my BG2 and ToB games, installing all of those fun little mods from and then I started to daydream about Weiss.

Rating: M and maybe a little higher for blood, gore, violence, and sex. Yaoi. KenxRan and YoujixAya/Ran. If that ain't your bag of cookies, don't read it. Simple.

Summary: Ran is a Bhaalspawn, but unaware of his true nature. All that changes when Ameliassan is killed, and the would-be-goddess sent a tiny bit of her Taint to any surviving Bhaalspawn: Ran.

Onto the Story!

Chapter One: True Nature 

_I've always known that I was different. I could always feel it. Something wrong with me. Something not normal._

_From the Journal of Fujimya Ran, age 13._

He woke suddenly. There was no gentle drifting between stages. Violet eyes snapped open, then searched the darkened room. The windowless room was dim. Only the slightest glow from the banked fire across the room was illumination, but for him, it was enough.

The heavy curtain that separated his tiny section of the house from the rest had been shoved aside, thus allowing the slight glow from the hearth. The rest of the family was asleep, he judged from the snores. A pale hand reached out to push the blankets aside, then lifted the tanned arm that rested across his abdomen. A snort from his bed companion was his only response.

Bare feet touched worn carpets. Then drifted across the small, one roomed cottage. A small ripple caught his attention, and violet eyes peered forward, with some curiosity. Only to be met by a reflection; familiar, blood red hair that framed his face with two eartails, bright violet eyes, slender brows, and a delicate, but strong, facial structure.

The red-head pulled away with a pang of hurt. While the rest of his family were normal, he was freakish. They had been blessed with Southern coloration and all cut from the same cloth, he was not. They had dark hair; his was blood-red. They had dark brown eyes; he had violet. Then entire village had the same general body build and coloration and they all resembled each other to such a degree, that any stranger coming to their small village often mistook them all for cousins.

The flash had caught his eye again, and he had leaned in for another look. The small droplet of silver on the worn, but clean, carpet had begun to shiver and grow, till it was nearly the size of a supper trencher. His reflection was a soft, red and white glob in the center, but as those violet eyes stared, the image sharpened.

The young man let out a gasp, then bit his lip. The image reflected back at him was him, but at the same time, it wasn't him. Hollow eyes stared back out from the silver with gaunt features. Blood-red hair had darkened to a shade of auburn. And blood. Blood slowly oozed from the image's nose, eyes, mouth and ears. A gaping smile followed.

"Ran?" The hesitant call made the red-head look up, startled, and away from the grotesque image. "Ran...?" Shuffling footsteps followed the soft inquiry. A crash, then muttered cursing from the direction of the bed that the young man had just vacated.

"Ken!" he hissed, the image and glob of silver forgotten as the pale man spun around to face a sleepy brunette, clad only in a pair of breeches, the laces half undone, and the fabric barely clinging to slender hips.

Dark brown eyes peered over Ran's pale shoulder with a bit of curiosity. On seeing nothing, Ken focused on his lover. "Why are you up, Ran?" the brunette whispered.

"I-- I don't know. I thought I saw something," the red-head admitted, craning his neck to look at the floor where the make-shift mirror had been only moments before. Only bare carpet met his gaze, and he turned back to Ken, with a tiny lift of his shoulders.

Ken reached out to set his hand on the red-head's shoulder, and frowned. "You're freezing!" Under Ken's touch, Ran's skin was icy cold. A little tug got Ran started back towards the bed, and the brunette dropped his hand to take the red-head's and lead his lover back to the warm blankets.

"Let's get you warmed up," Ken breathed into Ran's ear, the warm breath making the red-head shiver. The image forgotten, the young man eagerly reached for tanned skin, as strong fingers slid under the nightshirt he wore...

TBC!

* * *

Ha! Not too much of a cliffhanger I hope? Long enough to be satisfactory? Not too boring? O.O;; Anyway. Therein is the first chapter of A Matter of Blood in it's un-edited and un-beta-ed glory. Read and review? Onegai? 


End file.
